Regular Story
by machomatthew29350
Summary: can't SAY ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be your basic' Lissana comes back and Lucy's forgotten so she Leaves not really' To the Story! Little twist in the first 2 chapters.  
**

* * *

**Lucy's POV  
**

I woke up and got dressed in [Lucy' regular attire]. I went to the guild.

''Hello Minna!''I yelled then Natsu came and punched me.

''How dare you?''Natsu yelled

''Dared what?''Anger was bubbling up inside.

''Don't play dumb, you hurt Lissana.''He yelled I walked up to masters office.

''Yes child?''He asked

''I would like to leave the guild but I will come back.''I said holding back stamped my hand and I walked down the stairs, heading for the door when Natsu blocked the way.

''Where do you think your going?''He asked then pushed me into the middle of the guild and everyone was something attire changed.

I was wearing black sweat pants, blood red shirt, new headphones, my hair reached the floor, left eye was golder, wright eye, was white and black shoes.

''I give you to the count of three.''I said but Natsu just stood there like an idiot.

''One.''I was walking closer to the door.

''Two.''I kept walking and almost there.

''Three.''I struck.

* * *

**What do you think will happen to Natsu and will someone stop Lucy.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: Boo!**

**Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

**Audience: WHAT?!**

**Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

***Matthew walks off stage***


	3. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: -_-**

**Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

**Audience: YAY!**

**Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

**Red-Angry**

**Orange-Amused**

**Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

**Green Embarrassed**

**Blue-Happy**

**Pink-Excited**

**Brown/Hazel-Scared**

**Grey-Sad**

**Purple-Unknown**

**Black-Unknown**

**White-Unknown**

***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

**So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek: **

**Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*****Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
